In places used by many and unspecified people, such as stations and airports, it is preferable that surveillance be conducted to find leaving of suspicious objects and when a suspicious object is placed, such an object can be quickly found and removed.
To this end, a surveillance apparatus is provided that picks up images of a space under surveillance by using a surveillance camera and identifies a suspicious object from the surveillance images (Patent document 1).